Moebius reaver
Moebius reavers were a variant breed of Hybrid created by Moebius Corps. Like the ones encountered after the end war, they are a combination of Terran technology and hybrid biology. Extremely powerful, it would take an entire army of Thor-class mechs to slow them down. In combat, they prefer to use their augmented claws to massacre everything within reach. For long distance enemies, they can morph their forearms into one large BIOFORCE CANNON to fire a concentrated blast of destructive energy. Although lengthy in preparation, anything caught within its path will instantly vaporize. Even the most heavily shielded Protoss mechanized units would barely survive being grazed by the beam. For crowd control, Moebius reavers retain some psionic power to influence the minds of most living and robotic beings. By tapping into this latent power, they induce severe migraines and short circuits in surrounding enemy forces crippling all forms of retaliation. Enemies experiencing DELIRIUM can barely think straight or move while in this state. Which makes it easier to be picked off with near impunity unless they have long ranged backup several miles away. To further enhance their already unbelievable endurance, these modified hybrids utilize a form of self-resurrection. By spawning a REBIRTH SEED, Moebius reaver consciousnesses are transferred to a new body upon the rare occasions of temporary defeat. What makes it especially hard for enemies to prevent the return of these hybrids is the seed's ability to be both invisible and out of phase with normal space. Compounding the horror of adversaries are the reborn Moebius reavers retaining all combat experience and become even stronger after bursting out of the seed. Once back in battle, reborn hybrids have more health, strength, speed, and overall power with a chance of immunity to whatever killed it the previous time. Lastly, Moebius reavers have GENE SIPHONS to absorb racial traits of whatever it targets. By draining the essence of targets, they can benefit from whatever "home field advantage" that race took comfort from. If the target was Protoss, hybrids would gain bonuses in shields strength and regeneration along with a extra psionic energy when near a Pylon/Psionic field. If the target was Zerg, they would gain bonuses in health level and regeneration along with speed while on Creep. If the target was Terran, hybrid reavers gain small bonuses to health and shields, but near immunity to special weapons and control over some buildings. It would be absolutely terrifying for hunkered down infantry to find out a Hybrid reaver knows how to open a Bunker door. As one of the most powerful variants of hybrid, Moebius Corps lost nearly untold numbers of staff just to put one into stasis for transport and storage. For obvious reasons, official reports wrote off such disappearances as random zerg or protoss invasions. Special abilities: * DETECTOR '''- this unit detects cloaked and burrowed enemies * '''BIOFORCE CANNON - fires off a bioforce blast dealing 2000 (+800 vs shields) damage within a line * CARNAGE - all surrounding enemy units are stunned. Air units are forced to land and are treated as ground targets. Units with energy lose all power while summoned units are instantly destroyed * REBIRTH SEED (passive) '''- when killed, Moebius reaver comes back to life. Depending on Unit Rank, hybrid gains +100 boost in health, +100 attack, +2 speed, +2 armor, and 1 immunity to attack that killed it (i.e. explosive splash) * '''GENE SIPHON - Hybrid gains racial bonuses depending on target. Protoss: +2000 shields, faster shield regeneration, and +300% energy (limitless near pylons). Zerg: +2000 HP, faster health regeneration, and +2 speed (maximum on creep). Terran: +1000 HP and Shields, immunity to special abilities, and can control buildings like Supply Depots and enter Bunkers Notes Inspirations: * Transformers - 2007: Megatron * DC Comics: Doomsday Category:Hybrids Category:Heroes